Payback
by Microdotty
Summary: Amanda and Lee have to deal with a terrorist threat that strikes close to home.
1. Payback - Prologue

Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. The characters are theirs, the story is mine.

  
  


Author: Microdotty

  
  


Written: August, 2002

  
  


Time setting: October, 1998. The marriage is known by all. Jobs are still secret. 

  
  


Author's notes:

I enjoyed writing this story. While some passages seemed to write themselves, for others parts, I had to drag the words kicking and screaming onto the page. So, don't be surprised if some of them are still bruised, battered and bloodied. C'est la guerre. But, like a mama bird kicking her fledgling out of the nest, even though its feathers are still short and ragged, I'm kicking my story out. If it flies, it will be a blessing. If on the other hand, it plummets to the ground and flops around, well, c'est la vie! Peace. 

PAYBACK

Prologue

Afghanistan 

October 10, 1998 

Pale October sunlight filtered in through the small, high openings in the dirty concrete walls. Cigarette smoke and dust choked the air, but the eight men in the room paid little attention to their surroundings, as they listened intently to their leader, Abu Terzei, "Brothers, you are all aware of the evil that has been done to 'The Foundation' by the infidels. Their news media glorify the arrest of twelve of our number. How is it possible they found our cell? Those twelve were the best trained in 'The Foundation.' Yet, they were not in place more than one month before they were discovered. I want to know how!"

One of the lieutenants spoke up, "Our source in the Agency swears it was not intelligence, merely luck on their part."

"I don't believe in luck, only our cause. Explain."

"It appears one of their agents recognized several members in a photograph taken of our brothers. They were then able to set up teams to spy on their movements and follow them to the base."

"Impossible. The Agency could not have known enough to have the cell under surveillance. Where did the photo come from?"

"Our source says that it was taken by the son of one of their top operatives: Codename, Sovereign."


	2. Payback - Part 1

Part 1

Washington, D.C., The Agency

One week earlier: October 3, 1998

The mood in the bullpen was jubilant. Twelve members of a terrorist cell had been arrested and their bombing plot foiled. Chief of Field Operations, Stetson, stood quietly surveying the team of agents assembled, before beginning, "First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your dedication and hard work in our latest enterprise. Well done, team. I also have a communique from the President, 'Your valiant effort on behalf of our great country does not go unrecognized. Because of your dedication and hard work, the ideal of freedom will never die.'" The team broke into applause. "Once again, I add my own congratulations, but as much as I hate to say it, we need to get back to work. We must remain vigilant to keep our country safe. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

The door to her office closed behind her and Amanda leaned against it sighing, her eyes shut as she tried to shake off the weariness of the last few days.

"Hi, beautiful."

Amanda's eyes snapped open as she recognized the familiar voice of her husband. She looked over to see Lee perched on the edge of her desk, his arms crossed easily across his chest. "Lee, when did you get back? You weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow, and how did you get into my office without my seeing you? You couldn't have snuck past me!"

He smiled, "I took an early flight from New York and got to the Agency a few minutes ago. And as for your office, Amanda, I have my ways." He winked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't give me that, buster. After nearly 12 years of marriage, I don't think you have very many secrets left!" Amanda grinned back.

"Oh, I might have a few! By the way, what are you doing way over there by the door, Amanda? My arms seem mighty empty." He uncrossed his arms and held them out toward her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a smile as she made her way over to him. She slipped her arms under his and brought her hands up to his shoulders, then rested her head against his chest. He encircled her with his arms, clasped his hands behind her back, and pulled her close. 

" Ah, that's much better," he murmured as he began to place a line of light kisses across her temple. 

"Lee, I missed you so. I thought when you were made assistant director of the Agency that you wouldn't be traveling as much. You know, you're going to have to try extra hard to make it up to me." She looked up at him and smiled.

Lee looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you know you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" 

"Good start, Scarecrow," she murmured with a grin. 

The teasing quickly turned to passion as Lee bent his head to possess Amanda's lips in a soul shattering kiss. 

Amanda swayed when he finally released her, "Oh, wow! Maybe I should make you leave town more often!"

"No way, Amanda," Lee said intently before he kissed her again.

When they finally broke apart, Amanda happened to glance over at the office windows that looked out over the bullpen. She turned her head into his shirt and whispered, "Mmm, Lee, we seem to have an audience. Maybe we should save this until we get home."

Lee looked out the windows, grinned and waved at the agents who were staring into the office. "Maybe you should just keep the blinds shut, Amanda," he teased. "And anyway, they understand why I can't keep my lips and hands off of you. Well, at least the men do . . . "

"Lee!" Amanda exclaimed, trying to sound scandalized, but failing to keep the delight out of her voice.

Reluctantly, the pair broke apart, and sat down side by side in the chairs in front of the desk. Lee reached over and took one of her hands, absent mindedly rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

After a few quiet moments, Amanda asked, "Lee?"

"Uh huh?"

"Was there any reason in particular you decided to come home a day early?"

He turned to her and smiled, "Sure, I'm looking at her."

She blushed, but then in a voice that sounded slightly disappointed, she asked, "Oh, no other reason?"

"Ah, well I might have had one or two other reasons, like . . . the date."

"You remembered?" Amanda whispered.

"How could I forget?" Lee looked at her lovingly, "Fifteen years ago, I found my heart, and somehow convinced her to walk with me."

Amanda replied softly, "And I've been walking by your side ever since." She paused and then asked, "Lee, do you believe in fate?"

"Fate?"

"Yeah, you know, destiny. Do you believe in destiny?"

"I've never given it much thought."

"Well, I have. And, I think we were destined to be together. Fifteen years ago, when I looked into your eyes for the first time, I knew I was seeing my future. I think you knew it too."

"I would love to believe we were destined to meet, but if I knew it, why did I spend so long trying to push you away?"

"If you think about it, you didn't try that hard. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Then why did it take me three years to admit that I loved you?"

"Lee, it might have taken you three years to put it into words, but you admitted it long before then," she replied.

Lee nodded and smiled, "So you noticed, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. But anyway Lee, I said you knew we were destined to be together, not that you understood it. I didn't understand it at first either. When I first met you, I thought you were a rude, arrogant, skirt-chaser."

Lee grimaced, "Ouch."

She continued with a gentle smile, "But something kept drawing me to you. It took time, but I finally saw the man beneath the surface, the man I glimpsed the first time I looked into your eyes." 

"Is it any wonder I love you?" he murmured.

Amanda glanced over at her husband. She loved him more today than she ever had; more than she ever thought possible. Lee looked over at his wife. He loved her more today than he ever had; more than he ever thought possible. When their eyes met, it was if an invisible cord pulled them closer to each other, their bodies drawn toward each other. They paused just before their lips met, and mindful of the agents just outside the office, they drew apart and sat instead, hand in hand.

Knowing she had to steer the conversation to safer grounds, Amanda broke the silence, "Lee, how was your trip? Did everything go OK?"

"Oh, you know, business is business."

"How's Francine? Does she like the New York office?"

"Francine? She's only been Chief of Field Operations there half a year, but she's got all the agents eating out of her hand."

"Sounds like Francine. She always did get anything she wanted." Amanda looked into Lee's eyes and winked, "Except you, of course! You know, I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes I miss having her around. Not often, mind you, but sometimes," she laughed, and then seriously, "Don't tell her I said that!"

"Don't worry. Your secrets have always been safe with me."

"Yeah, and we've had a few, haven't we?"

They both grinned as they thought back to the early days of their marriage when they had foolishly tried to keep their relationship secret from their friends and family. Lee smiled and shook his head, "Whatever gave me the idea that a 'mystery marriage' would work? Not one of my better ideas, huh, Amanda?" 

"Well, it did give new meaning to the phrase 'covert operations'" she smirked.

"Speaking of 'covert operations,' I understand you've wrapped up the terrorist cell case. Congratulations, Amanda."

"The team did a good job, Lee."

"Your team, Amanda. Your team. You deserve the thanks and congratulations, and don't you forget it."

"Yes sir!" she replied, along with a snappy salute.

"Very funny, Amanda. I'll drop it for now, but you know I'll get all the details later." He paused and continued, "So, how are the kids doing?"

"Philip called this morning. He's not coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, why?" Lee was disappointed. He thought of Amanda's two boys as his own sons, and liked to spend time with them. Since they had both left home, he missed having them around.

"He's going to Ohio to spend the holiday with Marissa's family."

"Ah, sounds serious."

"Yeah, I think we might be hearing wedding bells in the future. I just hope they wait until they finish law school."

"Philip graduates in May, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but Marissa's a year behind him."

"Well, we'll see. I've got a feeling Philip might not be as patient as his mother."

"Ha! You should thank your lucky stars that I'm patient."

"I do, Amanda, I do. Every day."

Amanda leaned over and gave Lee a quick kiss.

Lee then asked, "How about Jamie?"

"Oh, he's enjoying college. Now that he's gone back to school and decided to major in photojournalism, he seems to take his studies more seriously. I am so glad he took up photography. Without that shot he took for his photo essay, we never would have known about the terrorists in D.C. It's funny how the security of our nation could hinge on something as simple as a college assignment."

"We're lucky that Jamie showed us his photos. I couldn't believe it when I looked at that shot and recognized three terrorists."

"I'm relieved we can keep his name out of the official record. I guess it helps that his parents are in charge!"

"So, both Philip and Jamie are OK. How's our little girl?" Lee's voice gentled as he thought of their 9-year-old daughter, Jenny.

"Jenny's fine. Lee, you just talked to her two nights ago."

"I know, but I miss my girls when I'm out of town."

"She's going to be in the school play."

"She is?"

Proudly, Amanda replied, "Yeah, she's going to play the lead."

"Well, of course she is," Lee said, as if there could be no doubt. "What's the part?"

"She's playing a princess," Amanda said, barely suppressing a giggle.

He raised his eyebrows, "A princess? How's she taking that?"

"Well, she wasn't happy at first, but we had a little chat and she's OK now."

"Really? Our little tomboy is OK with playing a princess?"

"Yeah, you know, you just have to understand how to talk to children and explain things to them. She took it very well. In fact, she even said she's looking forward to it."

"You are an amazing woman, Amanda Stetson. I'm glad I had sense enough to marry you." They both laughed and then Lee continued, "You know Amanda, it's been a long week for both of us. Do you think maybe I could take my wife home now?"

Amanda glanced over to her desk and indicated the paperwork stacked on it with a wave, "Lee, I didn't expect you home tonight. I still have a lot to do . . . "

Lee lowered his head. "OK. OK," he murmured in a resigned voice.

Amanda continued without missing a beat, ". . . to make sure my husband gets a proper welcome home."

Lee looked back up and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "Ah." Then he stood and extended a hand to Amanda, "Just walk with me?"

She put her hand in his, "Anywhere."


	3. Payback - Part 2

Part 2

Afghanistan 

October 15, 1998

Abu Terzei listened carefully as his lieutenant began his report on the information they had accumulated about the agent Sovereign. "We have discovered something interesting, Terzei. Sovereign and the agent Scarecrow have a relationship."

"Scarecrow?" His eyes narrowed as he repeated, "Scarecrow. That unbeliever has interrupted too many of our operations. If I remember correctly, he nearly destroyed Karbala twelve years ago. And, he is responsible for the incarceration of our brother from Lebanon, Birol. So, what is the relationship? Is it something we can exploit?"

"Sovereign and Scarecrow are married."

He smiled an evil smile, "Ah, perfect. We will use the son, and when we hurt Sovereign, we also hurt Scarecrow. " He glanced at his lieutenant, "Gather the brothers; we have plans to make. It's time for payback."


	4. Payback - Part 3

Part 3

Washington, D.C., The Agency 

October 19, 1998

Amanda walked through the bullpen, acknowledged the agents at their desks with a smile and a nod, grabbed a cup of coffee, then entered her office. She had just lowered herself into her desk chair, when she noticed the manila envelope sitting in the middle of her desk, marked 'EYES ONLY' along with her codename in block letters.

"That's odd," she thought. Agency materials were always addressed to A. Stetson, not Sovereign. Alert now, and just a little nervous, she opened the envelope and pulled out a photo. After one glance, she dropped it to her desk as if she had just suffered an electric shock. She quickly dialed Lee's extension. At his greeting, she managed to choke out, "Lee, get here fast." Catching her breath, she gazed at the windows that looked out over the bullpen. If she broke down, she didn't need any witnesses, so she got up and quickly closed the blinds. She whirled around when she heard her husband's voice behind her, "Amanda, what's wrong?"

She stared at him with tear-filled eyes, her features rigid.

The look on her face worried him. He repeated, "Amanda, tell me what's wrong!" 

With a trembling hand, Amanda pointed to the photo that had fallen face down on her desk. Lee picked it up and gasped in shock. The photo was of Jamie. He was sprawled out on an old cot, his hands bound behind his back. Both eyes were blackened and swollen shut. His bottom lip was split open and blood trickled from his nose.

Lee immediately crossed over to Amanda and enfolded her in a tender embrace. Amanda groaned as if in physical pain, "Lee, he's dead, isn't he? They've killed my baby." She began to cry.

Lee softly stroked her back to soothe her, "Shhh, Amanda, you can't know he's dead. He could just be unconscious. Come on, let's sit down." He led her over to the couch and gently lowered her down, then sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry into his shoulder. When her weeping slowed, Lee pulled back slightly and looked into her red-rimmed eyes. Knowing he could only get through this if he kept his objectivity, with difficulty he shifted from husband mode to agent mode. "Amanda, did the photo come with any kind of demand?"

Amanda gulped in a large quantity of air and tried to calm herself. "I don't know. As soon as I saw the photo. I called you. The envelope it came in is on my desk."

"Will you be all right if I go get it?"

"Yeah," she sniffed.

Lee got up and retrieved the envelope from the desk and then sat down again on the couch. He looked into the packet and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He read it aloud:

  
  


The boy is alive. He will remain so as long as our 

demands are met. We will trade him for the twelve 

brothers of the Foundation that you have arrested. 

Do not fail us, unless you want to see him die. He will 

not be able to help you this time. We will be in contact 

with the details.  
  


Angrily, Lee threw the paper down, "I don't like this. Why would they kidnap Jamie? It just doesn't make any sense. He doesn't even live with us anymore." He looked over at Amanda, his heart torn by the tears in her eyes, "Don't worry. We will get him back. You can bet on it."

Amanda thought for a while about the terrorist's message, "Wait a minute, Lee. He mentioned Jamie's helping us. Could they know about his photo? Nobody outside the Agency could be aware of his involvement."

Lee's eyes narrowed, "Amanda, you realize what that means?" She nodded as he continued, "There's a mole in the Agency." 

After a few short moments, Amanda asked, "Who can we trust, Lee? We're going to need help, but the mole could be anyone."

Lee disagreed, "I don't think the mole can be just anyone. There are certain people we can trust, like Beaman and Leatherneck. And T. P. of course."

"You're right. Lee, how about Francine? Do you think she would come down from New York to help?"

"I'm sure she would. I'll get a coded message to her. Amanda, we have a lot of work to do. Do you think you'll be up to it?"

Amanda went into agent mode as well, "Lee, they have our son. You know I'll do whatever it takes to get him back safe and sound." 


	5. Payback - Part 4

Part 4

Washington, D.C., Nedlindger's Washington Pub 

October 20, 1998

Lee entered Nedlindger's, his eyes scanning the sparse afternoon crowd, then walked up to the bar and approached an attractive redhead sitting alone. In his most charming voice, he asked her, "May I join you?"

The woman turned her gaze to him, and looked him up and down appraisingly with her sparkling green eyes. Apparently liking what she saw, she nodded her assent. Lee sat down next to her and said, "Let me buy you a drink." Turning to the bartender, he said, "Ned, get me a scotch and get the lady another of whatever she's drinking." Ignoring the disapproving look in Ned's eyes, he turned his attention to his beautiful companion, and with a dazzling smile said, "I haven't seen you here before. New in town?"

The woman smiled back and replied, "Yes. But I don't know anything about the city. Some friends who live in D.C. told me they'd meet me here, but it appears I've been stood up."

Ned scowled as Lee's smile brightened. "Well, it must be my lucky day. How about we go somewhere so we can talk in private, and then maybe I can show you the sights," he said with a wink.

Her eyes brightened as she replied, "Sure."

Lee threw some money down on the bar and said, "Keep the change, Ned." 

Ned frowned and shook his head. "Poor Amanda," he thought, "Looks like Lee's back to his old tricks." 

Lee helped the woman off the bar stool and extended his arm to her. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and the couple walked out into the Washington sunlight, where they got into Lee's car. After a few blocks, Lee's passenger reached up and took off her red wig, revealing her own blonde hair. She said, "Well, Stetson, I see marriage hasn't made you lose your touch. Can you tell me now why all the cloak and dagger?"

Lee sighed, "It's really serious, Francine. Jamie's been kidnaped by 'The Foundation.'" He paused at her sharp intake of breath, then continued, "That's not all. There's a mole in the Agency. Amanda and I need your help because we know we can trust you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Thanks for responding so quickly, and without question."

"Well Lee, the message was marked Zulu Blue. What choice did I have? But, even if it hadn't been, I'd still be here. You know I'd do anything for you; we're family. Just let me know what I need to do."

Lee smiled, "You'll get the whole story when we get to the Agency. And Francine? Thanks again."

After a few minutes, Lee pulled his car onto a side street and parked. "We're here," he announced.

Francine said in surprise, "I thought we were going to the Agency."

"We are. Come on, Francine."

The two left the car and walked toward a set of outdoor steps that led below street level. They descended the steps and entered the basement of what appeared to be an abandoned building. Lee turned to Francine and asked, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course, Lee."

"I need to blindfold you."

"You're kidding, right? Do you know what my security clearance is?"

Seriously, Lee replied, "I know it's not high enough. You have to wear the blindfold."

Francine sighed before agreeing, "OK."

Lee led Francine through a maze of corridors and a series of locked doors. After about ten minutes, they reached an expanse of blank wall. Reaching out with his right hand, he touched a barely visible metal stud in the wall, and with his left hand, pushed in on another one a few feet away. A small panel with a numeric pad popped out of the wall in front of him. Lee punched in a code and then swiped the magnetic edge of his ID card through a slot in the panel. The panel disappeared back into the wall and then the whole wall slid to the right, revealing the interior of an elevator. Lee guided Francine in and the wall slid back, sealing the two agents inside.

As soon as the wall closed them in, Lee took off Francine's blindfold. Francine was startled when a computer voice began talking, "Use of this facility by persons with less than Triple Omega Red clearance is strictly prohibited. Please step forward for retinal scan."

Lee turned toward the panel that started glowing and stared into it, trying not to blink as the scan was made. The computer voice returned, "Identity confirmed: Lee Stetson. Assistant Director of the Agency. Clearance Level Triple Omega Red. Please enter pass code."

Lee punched in a number and the elevator began to move. When it stopped, the door slid open, revealing a small corridor painted a dismal grey.

Francine, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time, finally found her voice and asked, "Just where are we going?"

"My office."

Francine's eyes widened, "We're in the Agency? I don't recognize this place at all."

Lee replied, "I wouldn't expect you to. Very few know about these passages because they're 'need to know' only. From them, you can get to any office in the building. And, even though you're not cleared, I had to bring you up this way. In fact, you'll be using them the whole time you're here. We don't want the mole to know what we're planning. No one can know you're in D.C., let alone helping us out."

"Speaking of clearance, Lee, I didn't even know Triple Omega Red existed."

"In a way, it doesn't, except for those who have it."

"Oh," she responded thoughtfully.


	6. Payback - Part 5

Part 5

Washington, D.C., The Agency

October 23, 1998

Amanda looked up from the laptop screen she had been staring at for hours, and sighed. Immediately, Lee was at her side. He placed an arm around her and asked, "Getting tired?"

Stifling a yawn, Amanda replied, "Yeah. My eyes don't seem to want to focus anymore."

Lee said, "Let me take you home. You need to get some rest."

Amanda glanced at the other two agents in Lee's office and said, "Lee, I can't leave. Francine and Beaman have been working as hard as we have. I can't go home and have them do all the work."

"Amanda, they're doing their jobs. They'll understand if you go home and rest."

"They're doing more than their jobs, Lee and you know it. They're looking for our son. That's my job, too."

"I know, I know. But you have Jenny to think about as well."

"Lee, mother's taking good care of Jenny. And, I can't go home while Jamie's still missing."

"You won't do anybody any good if you're exhausted, Amanda."

"Lee, I'm not going home and that's final!" 

Lee sighed and gave up. He knew that once Amanda made up her mind, she couldn't be swayed. They both went back to their laptops and continued their search. 

They had decided to break up the workload to look for clues to Jamie's kidnaping. Beaman's assignment was to check the Agency e-mail server looking for any suspicious e-mails going to or from the Agency between the time of the terrorist cell arrest and Jamie's kidnaping. Francine was doing a check of the Agency phone logs for the same period. Lee and Amanda were tracing all Internet traffic and web sites visited on Agency computers.

They had been hard at work for nearly thirty-six hours with only a few short rest and meal breaks. In all that time they had found nothing suspicious. Lee ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "We're getting nowhere fast. We assumed the mole was in the Agency at least some of the times he contacted the kidnapers. I think that might be a faulty assumption. It's a lot more probable that he was too smart to do that and made all his contact elsewhere. He would have known we could trace anything he did here."

Though they didn't want to admit defeat, the other three agents realized Lee was probably right. They had wasted nearly two days in a fruitless search. After a few quiet minutes, Amanda broke the silence, "Lee, what if we can force the mole to make contact with the kidnapers while he's here at the Agency?"

Lee looked intrigued, "How would you suggest we do that?"

"Well, I was thinking that if the mole thought we had already discovered Jamie's whereabouts, he would have to contact them quickly to warn them. But, we could make sure that none of the warnings get through."

Lee thought about the possibility for a short time before agreeing, "You know, that just might work. We can capture all phone calls going through the switchboard and direct them to this office."

Beaman added, "I could also rig the e-mail server so that no out-going mail could be sent, but instead be forwarded to my terminal."

Francine said, "And, we don't have to worry about cell phones, because no cellular signal can penetrate the Agency."

"All right," Amanda said, "lets do some planning."

*********************************************************************

The word spread quickly through the Agency that the terrorist base had been found and a rescue attempt was imminent. It wasn't long before the mole made his move. Beaman, who was monitoring the e-mail server announced, "I think we've got him."

"Who is it?" Lee asked.

"Ray Padouk in data."

Amanda looked him up in the employee data base, "Lee, he's been working here a little over a year. How did he get through the screening process?"

"You can bet that's the first thing I'm going to find out after we get Jamie back. Right now, we need to get him down here. He's got a few questions to answer."

Ray was uncooperative to say the least. It took three injections of the Veritas drug before they had the answers they needed. Jamie was being held in a warehouse on the Potomac. Lee called T.P. to get a copy of the building's blueprint, and the team went over it carefully to find some way to get in without being seen.

"Lee, look here," Amanda said as she studied the blueprint. "There appears to be river access to this room through a trap door. That might be the best way to get in."

Lee looked it over and agreed. "OK, we'll approach by way of the river. I think it best if the infiltration team is small, so that it's less likely we'll be spotted." Turning to Amanda he said, "I think it should be the two of us." Seeing her nod in agreement, he turned then to Francine and Beaman and continued, "You two remain outside, in communication range, and if we need back-up you'll be available." After a trip to see Leatherneck for supplies, the group was ready and Operation Payback was set.


	7. Payback - Part 6

Part 6

Washington, D.C., Potomac Warehouse

October 24, 1998

Jamie became aware of a small sound outside the cell where he was held. He tensed as the door scraped open softly, and a tall, slim figure dressed in black entered the dimly lit room. He peered intently at the figure, and shook his head slightly. "Now I'm hallucinating. That looks like mom," he thought.

The figure whispered, "Jamie, are you all right?"

The voice was his mom's, but Jamie couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at the apparition that looked and sounded so much like his mother.

"Jamie, it's me. I've come to rescue you."

The figure approached him and turned her attention to the handcuffs that secured him to iron bars embedded in the concrete wall. She bent down, quickly picked the lock and released his hands. She looked into his battered face and winced, as she repeated, "Are you all right?" Then she gathered him in her arms and hugged him gently. "Oh Jamie, I'm so glad I found you," she said softly.

"Mom, is it really you? How did you find me, and when did you learn to pick locks?"

"I promise I'll tell you later, Jamie. Right now, I've got to get you out of here safely, and then find the people who did this to you." She took a small walkie-talkie out of her pack and whispered, "Scarecrow, Sovereign. Baby Bear is safe. Black out in five minutes. Sovereign out."

A voice crackled back, "Sovereign, Scarecrow. Copy, and good job."

Jamie was startled by the second voice. "That sounded like Lee," he thought. "Scarecrow and Sovereign? Mom, that's what my kidnaper kept saying, 'Sovereign won't let anything happen to you. She and Scarecrow will do whatever we ask to get you back safely.' Mom, who are Scarecrow and Sovereign?"

"Jamie, I said I'd explain everything later. Right now, you've got to get out of here." She reached into her pack and withdrew two pairs of goggles. She handed Jamie a pair, "Jamie, these are night vision goggles. In a few minutes the lights are going out and you'll need these to see. Now, when we leave this cell, I want you to turn right and go into the room at the very end of the building. You'll find a trapdoor in the floor that will lead you to the river level. There, you'll find a small boat tied up. Get in and wait for me. If I'm not there in twenty minutes, get out of here." She handed him a walkie-talkie and continued, "If you do leave, use this to contact Damselfly and Tiburon. Tell them Sovereign and Scarecrow need back-up."

She took out her walkie-talkie again and spoke into it softly, "All right Scarecrow, lights out." Then to Jamie, she said, "Get ready to put on your goggles." Amanda pulled a gun out of her waistband and took aim at a light fixture in the ceiling. Jamie stood in awe as his mom squeezed off a shot, shattered the light, and then methodically began shooting out all the lights in the area. Jamie heard answering gunshots from across the warehouse, and soon the whole area was plunged into complete darkness. He put on his goggles and stared at his mother, who was also wearing a pair. "This is so weird. When did mom learn how to shoot?" he wondered.

"Get going, Jamie. Get out of here now."

He turned to the right and began making his way down to the room his mom had indicated. When he turned and looked back, his mother was nowhere to be seen.

Amanda moved stealthily through the pitch black warehouse, every sense on high alert. She needed to find Lee and then try to get to Terzei. As she approached the far end of the building, she heard a sound coming from behind a stack of wooden crates. Carefully, she inched her way forward and peered behind the crates. She gasped silently when she saw three bodies sprawled out on the floor. She quietly and cautiously approached the first one. He was one of the terrorists and he was dead. A check of the second body revealed another dead terrorist. She held her breath as she crept slowly toward the third body. It was Lee. She let out a soft sigh of relief when she heard him moan. He sat up gingerly, rubbing the back of his head, then he turned to Amanda and whispered, "Get out of here now. Terzei is close."

Terzei's voice penetrated the dark, "Oh, it's much too late for that Scarecrow. Toss your gun away, Sovereign." It clattered in the gloom as she complied. "Finally, you're both mine. Or, should I say that three of you are mine, since your son is also my captive?"

Amanda, who had not taken her eyes off of Lee, with an almost imperceptible movement of her head let Lee know that Jamie was indeed safe. Lee understood. Turning to Terzei, Amanda was not surprised that he was wearing night vision goggles as well. Her gaze took in the gun he held on the two of them. To buy a little time she began to plead with him, "Please don't hurt my son. You have us; you don't need Jamie."

Terzei replied with a sneer, "Jamie. If not for him, 'The Foundation' would have celebrated a glorious victory. He will pay for his interference, as will you and Scarecrow." He kicked Lee hard in the side before demanding, "Get to your feet. Time for a family reunion. Too bad for you it will have to be a short one."

Amanda helped Lee struggle to a standing position and held him tightly around the waist. He leaned heavily against her as he attempted to gain his balance. Terzei pushed the barrel of his weapon into Lee's back and motioned for the couple to start walking toward the end of the warehouse where Jamie's cell was located.

Lee kept looking for some way to reverse the situation, but with both him and Amanda unarmed, it was not going to be easy. As they continued their trek across the warehouse, none of them were aware of the figure silently trailing them. When they finally reached the cell, Terzei unlocked the door and gestured to Lee and Amanda to enter. The unknown figure took that opportunity to strike. With one whack of a crowbar, Terzei collapsed onto the concrete floor. Lee and Amanda jerked around at the crack and the thud of the body hitting the floor and were amazed to see Jamie standing over the body, grasping a crowbar in his hands.

Amanda gaped at her son before admonishing him, "Jamie, just what are you doing here? What were you thinking? You know I told you to go wait in the boat. I wanted you out of here and not in the middle of all this danger. It's not like we're not grateful, but the whole purpose of this operation was to make sure you were safe."

"Mom, I am safe. And if I'm not mistaken, I just saved your life. You'd think a guy could get a little credit."

Lee interjected, "You know, he's right Amanda," and despite the seriousness of the situation, he chuckled, "Anyway, to me it looks like he's just following in his mother's footsteps. Another member of the family who doesn't know how to follow orders!"

Amanda scowled at Lee before the humor of the situation hit her too. Smiling, she put her arms around both of her men, and said, "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to see some daylight again!"


	8. Payback - Part 7

Part 7

Washington, D.C., The Agency 

October 25, 1998

Jamie was led to the Agency conference room after he finished his debriefing. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and his mom and step-dad walked in and sat down across from him. The room was silent for a few minutes while Jamie stared at the two of them as if trying to figure them out.

Finally, Jamie spoke, "OK mom, why don't you explain to me now what all this was about. Or maybe I should just call you Sovereign."

Amanda looked at Lee for support and at his nod answered her son, "I think you've probably figured out by now that Lee and I are not film-makers. As a matter of fact, your step-dad and I work for the government as intelligence agents. The building we're in right now is the Agency, where Lee is assistant director and I'm chief of field operations. And you're right, my code name is Sovereign and Lee's is Scarecrow."

Jamie nodded his head as if it were an every day occurrence to hear his mom say she was a spy. And not only was she a spy, his step dad was one, too. Jamie asked the first question that popped into his head, "How long?"

Lee answered this one, "Well son, your mom first started working for the Agency in an unofficial capacity fifteen years ago. Soon after that she began agent training and quickly became one of our best agents. Then, just this past year she was promoted to field chief."

"And you kept it a secret for what reason?"

"To keep you and Philip safe at first, and now we have Jenny to think about as

well. Your mom and I wanted to keep our family out of any dangerous situations that

might arise because of our jobs."

"OK. So why was I kidnaped then?" 

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry. Remember that photo essay you did for your class assignment? When you showed us the pictures, Lee recognized three members of a terrorist group. We used that information to trace them and arrest them."

"But mom, how did they find out I took the picture?'

"We kept your name out of the official record Jamie, but other people in the Agency knew about it, and one of them was a mole, I mean a spy, for the terrorists. We figured out who the mole was, and then got him to reveal where you were being held." Amanda looked at her son and said, "I guess you understand that everything you've just learned has to remain absolutely secret. You can't tell anyone, not even Philip."

He nodded and then looked at Lee and asked, "Lee, would it be all right if I talked to my mom alone?"

Lee looked at his wife and at her slight nod replied, "Sure, I'll be right outside."

He got up, kissed Amanda on the cheek and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about sweetheart?"

"Mom, why do you do this?"

By this, you mean my job?"

"Yeah."

Amanda looked at her son lovingly and replied, "Jamie, I do it because I'm good at it. I make a difference and that gives me a lot of satisfaction."

"Don't you ever get scared?"

"Not much anymore. Although I have to admit, this case nearly scared me to death. When I saw the photo of you and saw how you had been beaten, I almost lost it. But, Lee was there to calm me and give me hope that you were still alive. And thankfully, he was right. My training gave me the confidence I needed to get through this ordeal and plan your rescue." 

"Lee said you started working for the Agency fifteen years ago. How did you ever decide to become a spy?"

Amanda smiled, "Well, the whole story will have to wait til later, so let's just say it was all about being in the right place at the right time."

"So this wasn't something you were looking for?"

"Looking for? Oh no, being a spy was the furthest thing from my mind. But now, I can't imagine my life any other way."

"You've never regretted your decision?"

Amanda looked out the conference room window and looked for Lee. Seeing him standing there talking to several agents in the bullpen, she smiled and turned to her son, "Not for a single moment."

Jamie looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he asked, "Mom, if somebody wanted to do this kind of work, how would they go about getting trained?"

Amanda looked at Jamie in surprise, "Jamie, are you saying you want to work for the Agency?"

"Maybe. I never thought about it before, but when you rescued me, and I knocked out the terrorist to save you and Lee, it just seemed that all the pieces of my life fell into place. I think this might be what I was meant to do."

"You're serious about this aren't you? I'll tell you what sweetheart. Let's go find Lee and tell him about this and we'll see what we can do." Amanda extended her hand to her son and they walked out of the conference room together.


	9. Payback - Tag

Tag  
  
Arlington, Virginia, Betsy Ross Elementary School   
  
October 31, 1998  
  
Lee and Amanda sat shoulder to shoulder in the crowded auditorium. Lee shifted his long legs, trying to get comfortable, but the hard wooden seat and the   
cramped leg room made that impossible. Lee sighed, "Who designed these seats anyway? The Marquis de Sade?"

Amanda swatted him in the chest with her program and smiled, "Come on sweetheart, we've been in tighter spots than this."  
  
"Yeah, but I expect that from the bad guys. OW!" he yelled as he got a cramp in his right calf.

Amanda chuckled and tried to soothe him, "Trust me, you'll survive. Just be grateful both of us can be here for Jenny. If you remember, I missed a few of Philip's and Jamie's plays."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said as he reached over and gently squeezed her hand.  
  
The auditorium lights dimmed and the audience quieted down and began to watch the play. Lee and Amanda applauded when Jenny appeared in her pink chiffon princess dress. They quickly got caught up in the fairy tale unfolding on stage. In the last scene, the princess Jenny was tied to a post, while the mean dragon advanced.  
Suddenly, the young prince arrived, sword drawn, and began fighting the dragon. Lee and Amanda looked on in shock when Jenny wiggled out of her loose bonds and advanced toward the dragon.  
  
With one push, she had the dragon on its back, the bulky foam rubber of the costume preventing the little dragon from regaining his feet. The prince meanwhile,   
looked at Jenny open-mouthed, cardboard sword hanging at his side.   
  
Jenny looked at him and in a loud voice said, "Well, do I have to do everything? Kill the dragon!"

When the young prince just continued staring, Jenny took the sword from his hand, 'stabbed' the dragon and placed one tiny slipper clad foot atop her 'kill.' The   
audience erupted in laughter and applause. Lee turned to Amanda and asked, eyebrows raised, "Now, just what did you tell her in your little chat?"

Amanda smiled and began, "Just that sometimes people don't think girls are capable of taking care of themselves, and that we're expected to sit on the sidelines,   
or stay in the car." At that, she grinned up at Lee, and continued, "Then I said that the time may come when you have to take matters into your own hands, and although the prince might come and save you, sometimes you just might have to save yourself."

Lee couldn't help laughing, "Amanda, you know the two of you are quite a pair."

"Uh huh . . . and?"

"And . . . I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"You got that right, big fella!" 

And they lived happily ever after . . .

Feedback: 

If you like the story, please let me know. If you don't … well, I'll make an appointment for you with Dr. Pfaff, because you obviously need help. 


End file.
